1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing control device including a touch panel, whereby instructions at the time of subjecting a selected object such as a desired character string or the like to desired decoration, editing, or the like can be given by a user's operations onto the touch panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an information processing device in which a touch panel including a transparent touch detection surface (touch screen) is disposed, for example, so as to cover generally the entire screen of a display screen has been commercialized. With this touch panel, there can be detected the contact position, the number of contact points, contact duration, the movement direction and movement speed of the finger or the like in a contact state, movement path, and so forth at the time of the user's finger or the like coming into contact with the touch detection surface thereof. Note that, with the following description, an operation wherein the user contacts a finger or the like onto the touch detection surface of the touch panel, an operation for moving a finger or the like in a state in contact, and so forth will be referred to as gesture operations collectively.
With a conventional information processing device including such a touch panel, for example, in the event that a desired character string displayed within the display screen is subjected to decoration, for example, such as changing the color, size, style, or the like, the user operates this information processing control device in accordance with the following procedures.
First, the user operates the information processing device to activate, for example, a text editor (including HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) editors and mailers), and then to specify a desired character string using range selection or the like. Here, the range selection is performed by a gesture operation or the like, for example, such that a finger or the like is slid in a state in contact with the touch panel corresponding to the display position of the desired character string. That is to say, upon detecting a slide gesture operation on the touch panel, the information processing device determines that the character string displayed on the position corresponding to the slide path on the touch panel by the gesture operation thereof has been selected by the user.
Next, the user operates the information processing device to specify decoration content to be subjected as to the character string specified by the range selection or the like. Here, specification of the decoration content is performed by the user selecting a desired menu item or icon out of a list of multiple menu items corresponding to various types of decoration content, or a list of multiple icons corresponding to various types of decoration content, or the like. Specifically, the information processing device in this case displays a list of menu items and items on the display screen, and upon detecting a gesture operation wherein above the touch panel correspond to these display positions is touched by a finger or the like over a short period of time, determines that the decoration content corresponding to the menu item or icon displayed on the touch position in the gesture operation has been selected by the user.
Thus, the information processing device subjects the desired character string specified by the range selection to decoration according to the decoration content specified by selection of the menu item or icon, and displays this on the display screen.